


The Beauty And The ... Other Beauty

by germanjj



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is searching for something to help Steve. He's surprised about what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty And The ... Other Beauty

"What the..." Danny hesitates, doesn't move, shuts his mouth and stares.

Thing is, he's seen the movie. Countless times. So of course he knows what it is, sitting there so innocently in the safe.

But it can't be.

Danny has never been in Steve's bedroom.

But today Steve is sitting in a goddamn cell and waiting for a murder trial so Danny has to snoop around, has to go through Steve's stuff to find anything even faintly resembling something that can help him.

He never expected to find a goddamn rose under a glass, slowly losing it's petals.

And yes, Danny knows he should laugh it off. Think that it's a stupid joke or a sentimental gift or something.

But it's sitting in a safe in McGarrett's closet, it's floating under the glass and it's Steve McGarrett. Mr. Navy SEAL doesn't have enchanted roses floating in his bedroom for nothing.

Danny swivels around and pulls his gun when he hears noise behind him.

"Are you Danno?" a tiny voice asks.

"Of course he is, he's coming to rescue McGarrett," a darker voice answers.

Danny looks around, blinks to make sure he isn't dreaming.

He can't see anyone.

"He loves you, you know?" the higher voice says. "So are you gonna kiss him? Tell him you love him too?"

"Okay, you can stop now," Danny shouts into the room, hands still on his gun.

"Of course he loves him, doofus", the other voice answers. "He's the one that will rescue him, rescue us all."

And then Danny's eyes fall on Steve's bed.

"I'm insane. I'm clearly insane."

The voices come from the bed, two pairs of weird, doll-like eyes staring at him.

It's Steve's favorite berratta and his beloved hunting knive. Alive.

Figures.


End file.
